Strawberries and Mint
by Little Did You Know
Summary: A little lovey one shot between Soul and Maka, I might add some more one shots a bit later. Maybe. Please read, it's adorable. (Soul is sick and who is going to care for him?)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, first of all, I did not write this one.**

**I found a little story and got permission from the author to**

**put it on here. I loved it but I am adding**

**my own little touches.**

**It's on a manga for those that have read it.**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_**Like Strawberries and Mint, **_

_**You Are Like A Breath of Fresh Air To Me, **_

_**Always, **_

_**To The End.**_

It was supposed to be a normal day, like any other. Maka awoke in her room,

got up and dressed, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and made breakfast

while waiting for her weapon, Soul, to awaken in his room and come out with

his hair tussled and eyes watering with sleep.

But that didn't happen this morning. He didn't get up like he sometimes did. Maka

sighed in the living room and got up from where she was waiting on the couch.

"Stupid, he'll make us late again." she muttered, stomping to his room door. "It's

morning! Hurry and get up!" she called to him, not wanting to open his door in case

he was getting dressed. **(Did you walk in on him before? O.o)**

There was no answer and no sound from the other side of the door. She sighed again.

_~I guess I'll have to go in there.~_ Maka started to open the door. "Soul?" Then there was

a noise and she stopped, hand frozen on the door knob and a look of anger crossing her

face. Blair was once again pressing herself on a flustered Soul.

"M-Morning Maka." her weapon said, his face bright red but for once there

wasn't the little drip of blood from his nose. **(He's used to it now...)** "Aw,

Soul-kun! Come on!" Blair was purring, rubbing her face against Soul's . Maka snapped and

held a book at the ready. "Soul..." she started to say but stopped when Blair jumped up

with a look of urgency on her face. "Maka, calm down! I think Soul has a fever!"

"Huh?" Maka stared at the magic cat for a moment, unsure of what she heard. She moved

swiftly over to her weapon, moving his hair from his forehead and pressed hers to his. He froze

but she didn't notice. What she did notice was that his nose was running, his eyes were watering

and his face wasn't red from blush, it was fever!

"You're burning up!" she gasped. "Are you okay!?" Soul moved away from her. "Don't touch me."

he muttered. Maka stared at him open mouthed for a moment. "What's your problem? I'm just

worried about you." she snapped. Soul looked away from her. "The last thing we need is both of us

being sick." Maka backed off and stood up as Soul continued. "I'll be alright if I sleep it off. Just go to

school." Maka stared at him, worried.

She started moving towards the door, Blair changing into a cat. "Alright. Then I'll go shopping on my

way home from school." She paused and looked back at him. "Is there anything you want?" Soul

still didn't look back at her and laid down muttering, "...Shortcake." Maka wasn't sure she heard.

"What?" she tried to get him to repeat.

Soul shook his head. "Forget it. I'm not hungry anyways. I'll just get something random to eat later on."

Maka sighed. "There you go, putting up a front again... Well, I'm leaving now." Soul watched her start

to leave then stopped her again with a realization. "Maka." She turned back to him again. "Hm?"

"I'm sorry I can't drive you to school today. It's pretty far, right?"

Maka shook her head. "That's okay. I have enough time. And besides, it'll be nice to walk to school

every once in a while. So..." she trailed of and gave him a deeper look. "Thank you." She turned back to

the door with a snap to hide her half-way blushing face. "I'm leaving now." And with that, she closed the

door behind her.

When she left Blair hopped up onto the bed, her springy tail waving around. "Are you alright, Soul-kun?"

Soul ignored her and turned on his side. "It's all good and well, telling her to go on ahead, but there are

all kinds of dangers waiting out there for her." Blair mewed. Soul groaned and sat up, thinking

of Stein, Kid, and Black*Star. "Great. Now I'm too worried to go back to sleep." He leaned his head

on his arms. Blair gave him a confused look as he stared out the window...

**o0o**

Maka sat in Professor Stein's class, not really paying attention, thinking. _~I wonder if Soul's okay...?~_

She leaned against one of her hands, pencil tapping on her cheek. _~I wonder what he's doing right now?~_

With a sudden impulse she grabbed a random book and slammed it onto the table in front of her, leaving

a huge indention in it. **(Sizzle... sizzle...)** Tsubaki jumped beside her and looked at her. "M-Maka...chan?"

Maka jumped and looked at her. "I-I'm fine... It's nothing..." she chuckled lightly. Tsubaki just stared

at her with a worried look.

**o0o**

Soul woke to the sound of his door opening and looked up, thinking it was Maka. He was dead wrong.

"Soul-kun! I made you something!" Blair came prancing in. The smell of something burning filling the air.

He wrinkled his nose at the acrid smell and jumped backwards as Blair leaped onto his bed. She waved

a burned fish in is face. "Here you are Sou-kun!" she purred, leaning really close to his face. **(Back off! He's**

**mine and Maka's!)** "Eat up and get better soon! Okay~Nyan?"

* * *

**Alrighty, heading onto the next chapter. **

**I cut this a bit short because the next part is pretty**

**long, kay? So in the mean time, **

**~SAYONARA BAKA!**

**(Man I haven't said that in a while.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part peepers! **

**I really enjoyed writing this and I'm sitting**

**here trying to keep still because I am**

**squealing at all the cuteness!**

**(I love cute things so... I fangirl a bit)**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last Time:**

**"Eat up and get**

**Better soon!**

**Okay,~Nyan?"**

**Now...**

Maka sighed and shifted her head to her other hand. "Hey Tsubaki...

What do you like to eat whenever you get a fever?" She asked.

"Eh?" Tsubaki gave her a confused look. "Oh, that's right. Soul's not here

because he's sick, right?" Maka nodded. "Yeah."

Tsubaki smiled. "Well... I like porridge or other healthy things like that, I guess...

Black*Star's never been sick so I've never treated him, but..." she looked

up at Maka with the biggest smile she could manage. "I guess it's best to make

what the person wants."

"Hmm..." Maka looked down at her notebook, thinking again. "Shortcake."

She murmured. "Huh?" Tsubaki asked, thinking she was talking to her. Maka

looked up at her, an idea forming in her head. "Do you know how to make shortcake?"

She asked her friend. "That's what Soul asked for?" Tsubaki said while thinking, _~I didn't_

_see that coming. I guess he asks for cute foods when he is sick...~_

"Well, the last time I was sick I asked for that so... So I think he was teasing me..."

she trailed off and gave Tsubaki a pleading look. "Well, if it's cake you want, it's probably

best to just buy it. But if you make it, I'm sure Soul will be happy. I'll write you the recipe

after class." Maka hugged her friend. "Thank you Tsubaki!"

**o0o**

"Okay... light flour... I've already got the sugar and eggs at home..." Maka checked off

her shopping list. "I guess I've gt everything." She started to head home. _~But... why am I_

_taking this so seriously...?~_ she thought to herself.

**o0o**

Soul woke again to the sound of something clattering in the kitchen. He blinked the sleep from

his eyes and stretched. "Maka... Is she home already?" he mumbled as he lifted an arm above his

head. He pushed the covers off of himself, shivering as his feet hit the slightly cold hard wood

floor. He didn't see Blair any where in his room, thankfully. Soul quietly opened the his door and

headed towards the kitchen to see what Maka was doing. He knew it had to be Maka, there was

no smell of burnt fish.

"Mix the the eggs and sugar... until it is nice and frothy..." he heard Maka's mutterings before he

saw her. She was wearing her usual pink-ish **(Ugh... Hate pink...)** apron, mixing something in a

large white bowl. She set the bowl down and moved towards the fridge, pulling something out and

setting it on the counter. She reached over to the knife-holder and grabbed one. "And now, to cut

the strawberries."

Soul stepped forward then, half-way feeling like a creeper. "Maka." His Miester jumped with a gasp,

turning towards him. "S-Soul... what are you doing up?" She held her hand off to the side and Soul

noticed a bit of blood welling up. He stepped forward some more and grabbed her hand, placing his

mouth on it."Idiot." He mumbled. "You're not supposed to cut yourself." He let go and walked over to one

of the drawers beneath the sink. "Bandage... bandage... Here's one." he grabbed the small white stripe

and opened it, placing it on Maka's finger.

He didn't notice her blushing. "Be more careful, alright." Soul told her. Maka gave him a flustered look.

"Well, you are the one that scared me!" she muttered indignantly.

"Sorry." Soul said. Maka glanced at the bandage. "Thanks." Then she realized something. "You should

be in bed sleeping." Soul shrugged. "I just got curious and wanted to know what you were making. I wouldn't

have cared if it was Blair making something. " He glanced at the spread of food and ingredients and recognized

it almost immediatly. "No way. You didn't actually take me seriously, did you?" he started to laugh. Maka glared

at him and turned to the counter. "Well, what's wrong with that. I was making it for myself because I wanted

a snack. I wasn't making it for you." Soul let out a small chuckle. "Alright, alright. Well, when you finish making it,

save me a piece, okay? I'm looking forward to it."

Without waiting for an answer he walked to his room and jumped onto his bed, not noticing the dark purple cat that

was sitting on the inside of his window next to his bed. He let out another laugh and rolled over. "She's baking me a

cake." he laughed to himself and settled down, closing his eyes. "She's too cute for her own good." **(I squealed writing**

**that.)**

**o0o**

"There." Maka finished placing the small strawberries along the top of the cake. "It's done." She looked at it again

and turned around, heading for Soul's room. "Soul...?" She opened the door and looked inside, sighing. She walked

farther in and leaned over her weapon. He was fast asleep. She smiled without realizing. _~He's so cute when he's asleep.~_

She placed her hands on the side of the bed and leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips with hers. **(Squeal.)**

Soul groaned in his sleep and Maka jumped backwards, yelping as she stepped on something. Soul sat up almost

immediatly, his hand over his mouth. "Sorry Soul, did I wake you?" Maka said, hoping the darkness of the room would

hide her blush.

"Did you just...?" He started to say but Maka was already at the door. "If finished that cake... and made some tea... Milk

tea."

"Right..." Soul mumbled. "Cool..."

He got up and they moved into the living, Maka going to get two slices of cake and the tea, adding two mint leaves

to each cup. She set them on the small coffee table and sat next to Soul, her hands in her lap. "You know, it feels kind

of like a birthday to me right now... and all I did watch catch a cold." Soul chuckled, reaching for his. He took a bite and

nodded, the fork still in his mouth. Maka smiled and picket up hers as well, taking a bite. It was good. She forked a

strawberry and stared at it. "Soul, the strawberries kind of remind me of your eyes." Soul stared at her. "That's... kind of gross."

he mumbled.

"I meant it at a compliment." Maka yelped. She looked back at the fruit and held it to her lips. "It's a vivid shade of red.

And so beautiful you could almost get sucked in by it." Soul looked down, his plate lowering onto the table. He spotted

his milk tea. "Well, then... I guess the mint in the tea reminds me of yours."

Maka laughed lightly. "Isn't that a little plain?" She looked at him. Soul smiled his toothy smile. "I meant it as a

compliment." He leaned towards her. "Do you know what it symbolizes?" He leaned closer. "Fidelity..." Closer.

"Virtue..." Closer. "Precious Moments..." Their lips connected. **(Squeal.) **

Soul moved away after a moment. "I'd hardly call it plain." They were silent a moment. The Soul laughed. "Sorry,

I forgot I have a cold." Maka stared at him, not listening. Her hand squeezed the sleeve of his shirt. "Soul." She

pulled him to her and kissed him again. His eyes widened a bit, though he just kissed her a moment before. Maka

leaned back. "What do strawberries symbolize?" she asked. "Look it up for yourself." Soul said, smiling again. "You'r

an honor student, aren't you?"

**o0o**

"_Achoo!_ Stupid Soul! It's your fault I caught this cold!" Maka yelled, sitting on the couch. She was wearing a checkered

robe at the moment, her hair down. Soul secretly like the look on her. "What did you expect?" Soul set a cup of soup

down in front of her on the table. "I mean, you were the one that kissed me the second time around." He mumbled.

_~And in my room.~_

"I-!" Maka started to say. But Soul stopped her by heading for the door. "Okay, I'm off to school."

"Already?" Maka mumbled, wishing it was weekend. Soul turned to her, a teasing look on his face. "Hmm? Could it be you're

lonely without me?" Maka shook her head furiously, "That's not-" Soul interrupted her once again. "I'll take care

of you when I get home." And with that, he was gone, the door closing the only noise. Maka sighed, feeling cruddy, and

leaned back against the couch again. "Oh! That reminds me." She jumped up and headed to her room, crouching in front

of her bookcase. "Strawberries... symbolizing..." She ran her finger of the spine of the books, looking for one in

particular.

"Here it is." She grabbed a dark book and flipped through it, crawling onto her bed. "Strawberries mean... Innocence,

Feelings of love for another... A Happy household... You make me happy." She blushed and leaned back on her fluffy

pillows, her book over her nose. She smiled and mumbled through it. "Why do I feel like he's gotten the better of me?"

**Like Strawberries and Mint,**

**You Are Like A Breath of Fresh Air to Me,**

**Always,**

**To The End.**

_**You're My Mint. **_

_**And I'm Your Strawberry.**_

_**I Love You.**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**I loved writing this. Only a few parts are my own,**

**I'll let you guess those though.**

**So...**

**~Sayonara Baka!**

**(I may add a few more oneshots though. Idk)**


End file.
